


Baby shower

by Saku015



Series: HQ Rarepair Week 2015 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Future Fic, HQ Rarepair Week, Married Couple, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Konoha and Yukie are expecting their first baby and their team maybe even more excited about that than the young parents themselves.





	Baby shower

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Celebration.

”Are you sure you feel good enough to do this?” Konoha asked his 7 month pregnant wife as Yukie was standing in the kitchen, putting the small sandwiches on the plates.

”Aki, I am pregnant, not fatally ill,” the woman chuckled, then stood on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on the cheek of her husband. They were 24 when Konoha proposed and now, one year later, they were expecting their first baby – a little girl. They heard the bell rang and Yukie looked at the taller man. ”Would you be so kind and open the door?” She asked as she took the plates into her hands and walked away towards the direction of their living room.

Konoha nodded and walked to the door. After he had opened it, he found himself the strong hug of both of their former libero and wing spiker.

”Saru, Komiyan, air!” Konoha wheezed and tried to break free from the iron hug.

”They will not let you go, you know,” Konoha heard Washio’s voice and when he looked up, he saw the stoic man standing in the doorway with Kaori and Onaga on his left and right side. Konoha let out a small whine as an attempt of crying for help.

”Komi-san, Sarukui-san, please, let Konoha-san breath,” hearing the polite, but threatening voice, the two men disentangled themselves from around Konoha.

”Akaa-” Konoha started, but he could not finish, because in the next moment, he found himself tackled to the ground by Bokuto.

”Bokuto-san, this contains you as well,” Akaashi said, the politeness leaving his voice. Bokuto squeaked, standing up quickly while pulling Konoha with himself during the process.

”Bokuto are you getting on Akaashis’ nerves already?” Yukie asked as she stepped out of the living room. Instead of answering, the other stepped to the woman and hugged her to his chest. Yukie chuckled, hiding her face in the crook of Bokutos’ neck. ”Yes, yes, I missed you too!”

Bokuto was followed by all the other members on the team – Kaori even kissed Yukie on the cheek. Konoha watched from the sidelines how their long time friends showered his wife with endless affection and he felt his heart swell. He could not ask for better friends and teammates.

 

”How are you feeling, Yukie-chan?” Kaori asked her friend, sitting beside her on the sofa. After they had finished the greetings, they marched into the living room with Yukie taking the lead and sat down on the sofas and the two armchairs.

”I am all right, Kaori-chan,” Yukie answered, rubbing her belly. ”This little girl is as strong as she can be.”

”Of course she is!” Bokuto exclaimed, then stood up from his seat beside Akaashi. He walked to the sofa and knelt down in front of Yukie. ”My favorite niece can not be anything else, but healthy, right?” Bokuto cooed, rubbing circles on the baby bump. ”Will she play volleyball too, Shirofuku?” He asked, blinking up at Yukie with hope in his eyes.

”That would be so cool!” Komi spoke up. ”Her favorite uncle would teach her how to be the perfect libero!”

”What do you mean ’her favorite uncle’?!” Bokuto asked, offended, jumping up from the ground. ”She will be a wing spiker! The best woman wing spiker of all time, taught by her favorite uncle – me!”

”What if I will be her favorite uncle?” Sarukui asked beside Komi, earning two fired-up glares from Bokuto and Komi.

”I am sorry for the inconvenience, Shirofuku-san,” Akaashi apologized, stepping to the woman. ”Those two can be such a handful sometimes.” He put his hand gently on Yukies’ belly, a small smile appearing on his lips.

”It is nothing, really,” Yukie reassured him, smiling fondly. ”To be honest, I have missed these banters. We had so much fun in high school…”

”Yes, I agree,” Akaashi said, then a small gasp left his lips. All of the others looked at him in question.

”What is it, Akaashi?” Bokuto asked, titling his head in question, because of the victorious smile on Akaashis’ face.

”Let’s just say, Hikari-chan has chosen her favorite uncle,” he said, feeling the small kick under his palm once again.


End file.
